


The First Rule of Falling In Love

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Fight Club References, Fist Fights, Flirting, M/M, Never Back Down reference, Thiam AU, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: A Piece for the Thiam Movie Au Fest.





	1. Ready

Liam never thought he would be one for underground fight clubs, to be honest, he didn’t know it was even a thing until Corey brought it up. Underground was not really the word to describe it, it was simply a cordoned off ally down town, patrolled by corrupt cops who got their cut at the end of the night. The street lamps cast a yellow hue over the dark ally and two cars at the end of each exit had their head lights turned on, facing the main streets, blinding anyone from seeing something they shouldn’t. He saw the film and always thought it was pretty bad ass but never in a million years did he think he would actively participate in something like this.

 

But now, with his IED issues and the constant tension nestled in this shoulders, the rage screaming for an outlet? Now Liam Dunbar was more than happy to get out there and kick a stranger’s ass or get knocked out himself, if it meant he could get rid of the anger vibrating beneath his skin, even just for a little while.

 

The name making the rounds that night was Theo Raeken, the four time Olympic Judo champion who had gotten hooked on the thrill of a savage, brutal fist fight, the type of fight Liam craved. From what Liam had heard Theo was a bit of an asshole and really, really strong, almost supernaturally so. Liam had no prior training, he didn’t box or do any form of martial arts whatsoever, he didn’t even know what Judo was and he had certainly not been to the Olympics. All he had was burning unadulterated anger.

 

The intention was never for Liam to start fighting. Corey would drag him to fight nights after their sparring session on Fridays and it had become a tradition for them to crack open a beer on the dumpster and watch random guys beat the shit out of each other.

 

Yet another Friday night had rolled by and they were seated on the lid of the dumpster “That’s him,” Corey said nodding in Theo’s direction “that’s the Judo champ”, Liam looked over to where he stood talking to a tall and muscular blonde guy with an impressive snake tattoo on his forearm, Liam recognized him from the gym, “Brett? From our gym?” Liam asked with a frown. “No dipshit, the other one” Liam’s gaze shifted to the Raeken man, he had loose grey sweat pants on that hung low on his hips, the white band of his boxers poked out just enough to show off the reputable black letter print.

 

Theo’s hand was tucked underneath his t-shirt, obviously scratching at some itch, leaving a small strip of tanned skin exposed. Theo laughed at something Brett said, throwing his head back, he yanked his hand out from under his shirt and tugged off his beanie tossing it at his friend, revealing a mop of messy bed hair that was neither too long or too short. He quickly ruffled his hand through it further dishevelling the strands into a surprisingly acceptable mess.

 

Theo’s hand rested behind his head for a few moments, leaving Liam’s eyes stuck on the way his bicep flexed at that angle. Liam sucked in a quick breath and he cleared his throat pulling his eyes away to focus on his beer bottle instead “So what’s so special about him?” Liam said in a low voice, his fingers tapping the bottle in his lap. “Dude I don’t know, they talk about how he uses his senses or whatever, he can anticipate your next move without seeing you, something he learnt from some old blind guy… I don’t really know” Corey shrugged and took another gulp of his beer. “I want to fight” Liam blurted out making Corey choke on the sip left in his mouth “Wait, what now? Liam, wai-…”

 

And that was it, Liam yelled out something to the match maker and the next thing he knew he was hauled off of the dumpster by and excited crowd of strangers and herded into a circle of onlookers, low music started pumping from somewhere and a tall dark haired man stepped into sight from who knows where, “Alright, alright, alright! Y’all ready to get fucked up??” He drawled out the last two words and leaned his slender body back, his arms stretched out at his sides as he spoke.

The crowed responded with a roar of yesses and whistles “You know the rules but I’ll repeat them because we have two pretty new faces here tonight, don’t we?” Liam grimaced as the man stepped closer and flung an arm around his shoulder jerking Liam around as he laughed. Liam met Corey’s eyes across from him in the human circle, a profound look of bewilderment plastered on his face, Liam replied with a shrug and attempted a smile which only made Corey widen his eyes even more. “Dunbar versus Raeken, is it just me or does that sound real sexy, huh?” Gabe teased and the crowd buzzed with exhilaration.

 

“Y’all know me I’m Gabe, I run this shit and I will deny knowing any of you if you use my name outside of these walls.” He said pointing at no one specific in the crowd “So what’s the first rule of fight club ladies?” Gabe prompted spinning around on his heels. The crowd cheered in unison “YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!” followed by claps and cheers. “Fuck yeah!” Gabe praised, clapping his hands together.

 

“Second rule, no one helps, no one jumps in!” Corey shot Liam another distressed look, one brow arching in alarm. “Third rule, if you’re done, you tap out, three times, otherwise the fight carries on! Fourth rule, no shoes, no belts, no shirts. Take it off! Right now, come on!” Gabe clapped, rushing the two boys along. Liam hesitated for a moment tugging at the hem of his t-shirt before lifting it over his head and at the same time kicking his sneakers off, dropping the shirt on top of his shoes, he was left standing in only his blue shorts, the large tattoo of a wolf’s head on his thigh clearly visible.

 

A white ball of material was suddenly flung at Liam and he caught it just before it hit him in the face. “Reflexes are on point Dunbar” he looked up to a smirking Theo Raeken, adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants even though there was really no need to. Liam couldn’t help his eyes flickering over the guy’s torso, his v-line cut deep and there were 6 perfect ripples cascading up to his smooth chest where two dog tags hung between his pecs, shimmering as he moved.

 

When Liam realised he had been staring it was too late, Theo’s head was tilted to the side, an amused grin spread across his face as he looked down slowly at this abdomen and then back up at Liam. There was no reason for Liam to deny that Theo was gorgeous, that he looked like a demigod in the golden light of the street lamps, but this was not the time for these kinds of thoughts. _Get it together Liam,_ he shook his head as if to rid his mind of Judo Boy.

 

Gabe beckoned for them to come closer sliding his sweaty hands behind their necks as he pulled them in talking loudly over their heads, their faces only inches from each other. Liam locked eyes with Theo and immediately regretted it. _His eyes are greener than a damn rain forest,_ Liam thought and was surprised to see Theo also momentarily side tracked by Liam’s own electric blues as his eyes flicked between Liam’s, a quick frown playing on his forehead. Liam took this as an opportunity for distraction, “You know what colour you get when you mix blue and green?” Liam breathed with a lopsided grin, his heart pounding partly from adrenaline but mostly from the sheer idiotic attempt at flirting he just allowed to escape him, he watched as Theo was briefly taken aback, his mouth twitching into a smirk “Guess I’m about to find out” he purred, one brow arched. Liam wasn’t sure why that sounded more like a question than a challenge. The next moment they were pulled apart again and snapped back to reality by Gabe’s voice yelling a countdown “3…2…1 fight!” and he made his way into the shadows again.

 

 _Shit,_ this was it, it was real and they were going to have to beat each other up, it didn’t matter what colour their eyes were or how long they were staring at one another a moment ago. People had money on them and he was going to have to go through with this now.

 

Why could he not just ask a guy out like a normal person, _hey cool chain, want to go out sometime?_ No, he had to fling himself into a street fight to get the guy’s attention. He was jolted out of his daze when a sharp kick connected with the back of his thigh, “Wake up fancy face, lets fight”.

 

The words pricked at Liam’s heart rate, he flung his head around to see the Raeken boy dancing around him, a ridiculous smile on his face and his hands up. Liam could tell by his stance that he was professionally trained. Liam got ready, bouncing up and down, moving with Theo. The crowd let out a roar of encouragement and Liam briefly caught a glimpse of Corey, his hands covering his face, his fingers only slightly parted in front his eyes.

 

Theo moved closer, Liam used the moment to jab at Theo, which he dodged with a low laugh, easily falling back into rhythm with Liam and quickly jabbing a fist out, hitting him square in the nose. Liam reeled back but recovered quickly, stepping forward, ducking under an attempted right hook, and hitting Theo fast- once in the ribs before straightening back up, and once in the jaw with a left hand cross when Theo’s face was slightly turned. Theo stumbled back hunched over, but as he came back up he was laughing tauntingly “Impressive Dunbar, what else you got?”

 

He spat a blob of blood out onto the street smoothing his hair back again. _This guy talks too much,_ Liam thought shaking his arms out at his side, _His mouth is gorgeous but he needs to shut it_.

 

Theo was coming back at him, he ducked low as if to punch Liam in the stomach but as Liam bent down to brace himself, Theo shot back up and kneed Liam on the underside of his chin, sending him flying back onto the street. Blood spurted from his mouth as he exhaled and he opened his eyes to Corey hovering over him “Dude, tap out, tap the fuck out now, what are you doing?” Liam grinned wide, his teeth stained red, and he pushed himself off the ground almost head butting Corey on the way up.

 

Liam spat to the side, wiping the remaining blood form his chin with the back of his hand. Theo walked up to him, his chest gleaming with sweat, his grey sweat pants speckled with blood. Liam stepped back as Theo moved closer, but instead of hitting him, Theo grabbed his elbow and pulled him in “You okay?” Theo hissed quietly, studying Liam’s face from his forehead down to his chin, his eyes pausing momentarily on Liam’s lips as he waited for an answer. Liam didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t really okay with his jaw probably being fractured, but standing there with Theo’s hand warm against his damp skin, his curved lips slightly parted, his hair now wet with sweat falling to the side, those green eyes burning into Liam’s, he was sure that maybe he had died with that last hit to the face and that this was the angel welcoming him to heaven. _Would I even go to heaven?_

The moment was short lived. A commotion started further back, and suddenly there were people running, some were laughing some were screaming, tyres screeched, beer bottles clanked on the tar road as they were discarded, and then Liam heard it - police sirens.

 

 By the time Liam and Theo registered what was going on they were being yanked back, Corey had Liam by the wrist and started running in the direction of the gym. Brett grabbed Theo’s shoulders turning him around, running in another direction.

 

 Liam’s body went along with Corey because he knew he had to get out of there but his heart wanted him to look back, so he did, and there his heart found exactly what it was looking for – Perfectly curved lips and sparkling green eyes staring back at him. A smile spread across Theo’s face, “You’re weak Dunbar!” Theo yelled teasingly from a few meters away, Liam snorted, shaking his head but he wholeheartedly returned the smile. _Yeah, you made me weak._ And they disappeared into the crowd of people scurrying around for an exit.


	2. Steady

Liam looked down at his phone, his brow furrowing in annoyance at a text message from Gabe. Second round -Friday night. 8pm.

How did the guy even get his number? Liam shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued down the sidewalk to the nearest Starbucks. Liam spent the entire week obsessing over how he was going to win this fight without breaking Theo’s beautiful face. There was a lot of money riding on it, it was rumoured to be even more than the Hale fights. Liam groaned as he shoved open the door of the coffee shop, the bells chiming loudly above his head making him stop in his tracks as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Oh my…I hate these fucking bells.

Liam exhaled loudly, letting the door quietly slip shut behind him, wishing the ground would just swallow him right there. He awkwardly nodded at a couple of old ladies glaring at him from their table. He joined one of the two lines forming toward the order counter, there were four people ahead of him, the line next to him wasn’t much shorter- one woman with a baby, a bald guy and…Oh shit. Liam shuffled around like a trapped deer looking for an exit, only stilling once he realized there was nowhere to go but forward. As the person in front collected their order and left, Liam’s line evened up with the one next to him, placing him right next to Theo.

Theo was a sight for sore eyes, wearing a crisp white open collar shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the fabric stretching around his biceps. Tight fitting black pin-striped pants that clung around his ass like something unholy, his hair slicked back smoothly and thick black rimmed glasses sitting ever so casually on his nose. He obviously has some kind of office job, Liam figured eyeing him slowly, I want to be in that office. Liam was not done staring when Theo’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts, a light blush highlighting his cheekbones.

Theo’s arms dropped from their folded position on his chest to his sides dipping into his pockets, turning his body toward Liam, “Dunbar?” he said surprised, his voice croaky and soft at the same time, a warm smile adorning his face. “Yeah, hey” Liam muttered looking down, a crooked smile sneaking onto his lips before he could stop it.

“Your face okay?” Liam looked up, immediately bringing a hand up, worrying that something hideous was stuck on it. It was only when his eyes met Theo’s face- his bottom lip split in the corner, slightly swollen and his jaw coloured light blue and purple, that Liam realized Theo was talking about the knee he had planted ever so gracefully into Liam’s face three nights ago.

“Uh, yeah, no…its fine, a little tender but its fine” Liam responded, his fingers pressing lightly under his eyes, finding it very hard to make eye contact with the man. “Same” Theo chuckled pointing to his jaw, Liam smiled up at Theo and his eyes caught on the subtle dimple forming on the side of Theo’s mouth when he smiled.

“I’m Liam by the way” he held out his hand to Theo.

“I know that” Theo smiled but took his hand anyway, but instead of shaking it, he just held it for a few seconds, his middle finger stroking Liam’s wrist “I’m Theo”

I know that too.

The line moved up one more space and they listened to a girl place rather complicated order that involved overuse of the word ‘double’, Liam snorted and dipped his head, Theo nudged him with his elbow.

“Oh so you’re not one for these Mocha-Choca-Bullshits huh?” he joked in a low voice, his eyes narrowing as his smile widened.

“Not really, no” Liam smiled, staring at his shoes.

“So you like ‘em straight up then?” Theo replied, still smiling but his tone a little more serious.

Liam couldn’t help the feeling that his conversation was no longer about Mochas. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Not exactly…” Liam said shaking his head slightly, tilting it toward Theo.

“Yeah me neither” Theo replied smiling looking straight ahead.

The two baristas called the next customers up, Liam and Theo both stepped up to the counter. Theo’s barista busied herself for a few moments while Liam placed his order.

_Flirt_   
_What are you talking about? Do not flirt._   
_Do it Liam._   
_You can’t even spell flirt. Abort. Abort._

“Uhh can I get a grande…” he glanced over at Theo “white hot chocolate latte” He ran his tongue over his bottom lip “with extra peppermint sprinkles” he added, his eyes locked on Theo’s green ones, heart beating out of his chest. Theo tried to hide the smile that spread across his face by looking in another direction, but Liam saw it and giggled softly.

The barista serving Theo was ready to take his order. Theo straightened up and leaned into the barista, his voice suddenly deep and hoarse, “I’d like a short pumpkin spice latte,” he paused, a teasing smile on his face, his green eyes sparkling as he looked back at Liam “cream everywhere” his eyes shot down to the front of Liam’s jeans and then back up to his wide blue eyes. Liam choked on his own spit and started coughing.

Theo laughed loudly this time which came to an abrupt stop when he was met with the barista’s frowning face “uuh where exactly should I put the cream?” she asked dryly “Just make me the latte okay?” Theo quickly bit out under his breath, clearing his throat. “Sure thing” she hummed shrugging her shoulders, turning to the machine.

The boys collected their orders after a few minutes and they pushed through the crowd towards the door, sickly sweet drinks in hand. Neither of them would admit that it was far from what they usually ordered they just sipped happily at the lattes “Yours as sweet as mine?” Liam grimaced, stopping outside on the sidewalk, Theo halted beside him “It’s actually not that bad” he said with a laugh, the cream spilling over the top, dripping over his fingers.

Liam was burning to ask Theo for his number, but he could not bring himself to say the words. He wanted so much to still talk to him, he wanted to see him smile, he wanted to listen to his croaky voice, wanted get lost in the way the muscles in his forearms flexed when he moved, the way his hands looked wrapped around that cup, the large black ring on his middle finger glimmering in the early morning sun.

Theo suddenly gasped and patted his pockets for his phone, pulling it out upside down “Ah shit! Shit shit shit. I’m so late” he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Cyan” Theo said, turning to look at Liam

“What?” Liam’s nose crinkled

“Cyan. That’s the colour you get when you mix blue and green” Theo winked, smiling quickly before he ran across the road and down the opposite sidewalk, blobs of cream splatting onto the pavement as far as he went. “See you Friday, Dunbar!” he shouted over his shoulder. The smile on Liam’s face dropped instantly as he remembered the text from Gabe. The match was going to be continued. He was going to have to fight Theo Raeken and his perfectly curved lips, and he really didn’t want to. Liam flailed his one arm at his side, groaning loudly as he stomped off in the other direction.  
*  
Liam entered the gym, making his way passed the trophy case in the entrance, his eyes searching for Corey among the many topless and scantly clothed bodies wrestling on the mat. He wasn’t sure why every guy he saw suddenly looked like Theo and made his heart leap embarrassingly fast. Obviously he won’t be here Liam, he just went to work. What work does he do anyway? I bet it’s a desk job, it must be, with those glasses and the clothes he had on…oh god he’s pants were so tight, is that even comfortable? I don’t care, he looks so good. “Liam!? What the hell are you doing? Come here!”

Corey’s voice tore him from his internal babbles and he realised he was standing in the middle of the grappling mat almost on top of a wrestling pair “Shit! Sorry” Liam scurried around and made his way over to the octagon where Corey was sparring with a younger boy, blocking punches as he glanced over at Liam.

“Are you okay?” he laughed as he ducked and jabbed back at the boy.

“I don’t really know. The match is back on for Friday.”

“So?” Corey breathed as he backed off and signalled for the them to take a break.

“So…I don’t think I can fight the guy” Liam said sipping at his latte, squinting at the sweet taste.

“Really? You? The guy who KO’d Alex Hale in 4 seconds?” Corey teased as he loosened the strap of his glove.

“He deserved it. Cocky asshole like his brother. And I don’t mean I can’t…I mean I…don’t want to” Liam looked toward the exit taking another sip, feeling Corey’s questioning gaze burn into the side of his face.

“What are you talki-…Oh!” Corey said surprised, pulling the other glove off. “You think he’s hot don’t you!?”

Liam paused for a moment considering whether or not he should even attempt a lie as he scowled at the MMA coach “I mean have you seen him?” Liam signed dramatically, leaning against the steel fenced cage like a sloth, the diamond shapes pressing into his bruised cheek “I ran into him earlier, he was so…I don’t even have the words”

“Wait, you saw him? What happened?” Corey stepped through the small steel gate and stood next to Liam, squirting water into his mouth.

“Yeah at Starbucks. He was nice. I think he could have been flirting with me but…” Liam turned to Corey, “Look man, you’ve got the skills, can’t you just…I don’t know, take my place?”

“Are you serious? You know I don’t fight anymore, not after what happened to Mase.” Corey ran a hand over his buzz cut and wiped the sweat from his brow “Speak of the devil” he nodded to the door.

Liam slumped against the cage with a sigh, watching as Corey met his boyfriend at the door. It didn’t matter how much time Liam spent with Mason he didn’t think he could ever get used to seeing his best friend in a wheelchair. And each time he saw him he couldn’t help but feel guilty even though there was nothing he could have done to stop what happened that night.

-Liam remembered being seated in the audience for the ‘fight of the year’ as the papers promoted it. Hale versus Hewitt. He remembered he crowd roaring when Mason’s name was announced, the dark skinned boy floating around the ring, muscles ripped, his body fit and healthy. He remembered seeing Mason growing tired as his opponent danced in circles around him, his friend still trying to recover from an earlier head blow. He remembered how Alex Hale delivered one last right hook and how Mason’s body collapsed, but only, he was too close to the side of the ring. Mason fell against the corner post, the audience gasped collectively as a blood curdling crack echoed through the gym. What he doesn’t remember was how he had gotten into the ring or what happened after that, only that someone pulled him away as Mason was lifted up into the back of the ambulance with Corey. His dad, Dr Geyer met them in the waiting room of the hospital later on, explaining that Mason had fractured two vertebrae in his lower neck and that he would most likely be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. It later turned out that Mason’s injury was known as an incomplete spinal injury and he was able to retain the use of his hands.-

Liam was always amazed at how fast and well Corey adapted to Mason being paralyzed. Corey held Mason that night when the doctors broke the news to him, he let him cry on his shoulder, he let Mason scream at him, scream at everyone, he let him get it out. When Mason finally broke down in deep sobs, trying to move himself to grab Corey, but unable to do so, Corey kissed is forehead and wiped the tears from his eyes, softly whispering to him “It’s okay Mase. I’m here, I’m will never disappear. I’m here. This is all going to be okay”, over and over, until Mason fell asleep cradled in his arms.


	3. Kiss

Friday – Fight Night

The atmosphere was already buzzing when Liam and Corey arrived at the new venue. There were groups of people huddled around cars, drinking from bottles in brown paper bags, cigarettes in hand. Others were standing around the entrance to the warehouse, sharing videos of previous fights, letting out enthusiastic gaps as someone no doubt got knocked out on the screen.

Liam’s stuck close to Corey as they made their way to the entrance, there was an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach, a mixture of excitement and nerves, it made his mouth dry and his throat scratchy. More than anything it was anticipation prickling in Liam’s heart, the thought of seeing Theo again, getting to touch him again although it was probably not going to be in the way Liam wanted, but if that hand on Liam’s elbow last Friday was anything to go by, well…well then Liam was screwed.

Liam watched as a bunch of pretty girls were granted access to the warehouse, music briefly blared as the doors were opened, letting them in and then quickly shut again behind them. “Corey, why are there so many people? I tough this was just a pick up fight?” Liam shuffled around with his hands in his pockets, watching as more cars pulled up. “a pick up fight huh?” Corey laughed out loud as he rummaged through his wallet for the entrance fee, he straightened his face when Liam scowled at him “The word probably spread about the ex-military Judo champ street fighting a civilian” Liam’s eyes widened when he realized this meant there was more money on the fight than last week, and all of this money is probably on Theo Raeken. “Ex-military? Oh god. Corey? Let’s just go okay? We can tell them I’m in hospital or-…” Liam was interrupted by someone yelling at him “Hey Dunbar!” and all hopes of them sneaking away went out the window “Come on, Gabe wants the fighters in the back” a big hand curled around his arm and yanked him toward the back of the building.  
*  
Theo was standing opposite Liam, he was wearing black cycling tights that clung around certain body parts in a way that left Liam pleasantly uncomfortable. He slowly zipped open the blue hoodie revealing a bare chest and dog tags, a sly smile sneaking onto his face, his eyes never leaving Liam. His body suddenly seemed even more ripped than it had last Friday night, and Liam had trouble focussing on anything else except the muscles that seem to cut almost painfully deep, he ran a hand over his abdomen as he cracked his neck. He knew Liam was watching and Liam knew he was going to lose this fight in the worst possible way.

Liam was shifting from one leg to the other, building up to a slow rhythm. Hi t-shirt was starting to burn on his skin, tiny droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. Mason had made him pull the top part of his hair back into what could be called a man bun. He wasn’t particularly fond of this style but if two guys ensured him it looked hot then who was he to argue, and besides it kept the long strands out of his eyes. Liam raised his hand to the sleeve of his shirt stretching it open, sliding his right arm out and then the left, he lifted the rest of the material over his head, swiping over his face, catching the sweat before tossing it aside. He briefly caught Theo’s eyes dragging down his body, his lips slightly parted before the music faded out and a loud voice demanded everyone’s attention.

“How is everyone doing?” Gabe glided through the spectators, holding the microphone to his lips, slicking his hair back. The crowd responded with loud cheers “We got interrupted last week but we gon’ make up for that tonight baby!” Liam hated the way the guys voice made his skin crawl. He waited for the cheers to settle before continued “We have a total of four grand riding on this fight, which means a five percent cut for the winner, now which one of you two’s taking that home?” Gabe walked over to the middle of the floor. “I guess I don’t have to repeat the rules this time? No? Great!” What kind of an asshole answers himself out loud? Liam thought. “Well then, let’s roll!” the music blared back on and the crowd backed up making room for Liam and Theo to take the floor.

Theo ran toward Liam and flung his fists violently, Liam stepped back quickly dodging each attempted hit and with the final one he grabbed Theo’s arm and crooked it behind his back bending him over, his hand behind Theo’s neck holding him there for a few seconds before bouncing back creating space between them again. “Starting strong huh Raeken” Liam breathed.

Theo straightened up facing Liam, only to charge at him again, this time tackling Liam with his arms around Liam’s waist pushing him backwards. Liam dug his heels into the ground bringing them to a stop, he grabbed onto Theo’s arms and squeezed hard, loosening the grip around his waist. Theo brought his hands up, bouncing form one leg to the other. Liam copied the move. Fine, Liam thought, if he wants to throw down then let’s do this.

The ‘fight’ carried on for two hours. A dance of hit and miss. the boys growing weaker and more exhausted by the minute, neither one of them had landed a punch and they weren’t sure if it was because the other one was just that good or because neither actually wanted to hit the other one “Come on Dunbar, HIT ME!” The cried out almost desperately. “I’m trying!” Liam barely managed the words before dodging another half-hearted punch.

Another half an hour had passed and they were both a panting, sweating, stumbling mess. Liam attempted a swing but the momentum carried his tired body forward, sending him flying into Theo’s chest, his arms draped over Theo’s shoulders. Theo hooked his arms under Liam’s keeping him up, their foreheads bumped together, breathes quick and deep. They kept moving in a circle, their minds still in fight mode but their bodies having surrendered. “I don’t… want to… do this. I don’t want… to hit you” Liam wheezed, his hand coming up to rest at the back of Theo’s neck “Just…knock me out… so this can be over”

Theo pulled him closer, his one hand slipping down to Liam’s waist “Well if I knocked you out I wouldn’t be able to ask you on a date after this now would I?” Liam’s eyes flew open meeting Theo’s. A slow smile crept onto Liam’s face “I look like shit why would you...” Liam breathed. “You look perfect” Theo whispered as his other hand reached up, swiping away a droplet of sweat dangling on Liam’s brow. Liam brought both his hands up behind Theo’s head, his fingers sliding into wet strands “Yeah?” Liam brushed his mouth against Theo’s, their lips parting and smiling in sync “Hell yeah” Theo breathed, sealing their lips.

They could hear the crowd roaring and clapping and giving loud wolf whistles as they kissed in the middle of the floor, their arms snaking around one another. It was Gabe’s voice that finally broke them apart “What the fuck is this!!??” he didn’t even need the microphone “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Theo took Liam’s hand and chuckled “Wanna get out of here?”

 

“Definitely” Liam smiled and squeezed his hand. His heart finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the bullshit ending! Im not a writer!


End file.
